hack: Morganna's Revenge
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: Morganna desires Tsukasa once again,hoping to gain her former glory. However, her plans rush even more when a new friend comes into Tsukasa's life. Occurs during the games. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**.hack//Morganna's Revenge**

**_By: Helbaworshipper_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Elk waited for Mia in the forever-busy port town of Mac Anu, she was _really_ late this time. His eyes looked at the clock through the corner of his FMD, but it wasn't working. She was overbearingly tardy, and every time he looked, the time just added another minute to his already insufferable wait. Just as he was going to peek for the seven-hudreth time, a _Flash Mail_ message appeared over the top right of his field of vision. He removed his hand from his staff, opening the email window box in front of his avatar.

**Subject**:** I'm sorry.**

I'm very sorry, Elk, but could you please go without me today? I have some business to take care of, mostly training, but I hope to be able to adventure with you again soon.

-Mia.

"I guess I do take up a lot of her time." He sighed and stood up thinking that he might just go, well, maybe for himself this time. He took the few steps to the chaos gate, and locked in the key words before chanting them aloud to the spiraling portal.

**D Server Zone: Hidden Forbidden Wavemaster**

He stared at the feild, the area looked like the average forest, what with a few strange statues here or there. He didn't really know what to expect all the time, he just hoped that there was Aromatic Grass in which to find. Mia always loved to go on adventures with him, so it seemed odd that she would just abandon a trip merely to train.

"I just don't know what to expect from this game..." He knew she had been acting different again lately, but this was just too off. Then again, for all sakes of being absent-minded, his next thought raced to mind. "I should have brought Kite along...or someone who could use powerful physical attacks." Elk had no time to Gate-out, even though he tried again and again. The fact was, a squidbod had been wandering around, and had just happened to see Elk before he thought to do so.

Elk was targeted and then knocked out cold. He had not seen this coming, how could he, with so many thoughts spinning around in his head. Just as the monster was about to finish him, it cried out in a yelping pain as a nearby scroll stripped away it's ability to be tolerant to magic. The next thing he saw was the bright shine of light revealing a strong lightning spell, killing it right on the spot, and after _two_ casts simultaniously!

**D Root Town, Port Town Mac Anu**

Kite looked around anxiously to see if Wiseman, a well-known Wavemaster, had shown his face in town. Kite had recently heard that he had. An important meeting was arranged between this man Wiseman and the infamous wavemaster, Tsukasa, prior to Kite's arrival. Kite had the chance to go, and he would, even if he had to drag himself there. He was not about to just say that he wouldn't go, but just in case, he had a plan B. After a few quick searches, he finally spotted the man he was looking for.

"Wiseman!" shouted Kite. The old-looking man spun quick from his vacant state. He must have been thinking about what to speak of with Tsukasa.

"Kite, nice to see you around. What is it? May I help you?"

"I was just wondering when you were going... I kind of wanted to go." The Orange-clad Twinblade sat on an old wood crate beside the sorcerer.

"An hour and a half. It is not going to be easy to get the information that I want. I was intending on asking you to come along in a while anyway, because I'm still trying to decide on what to ask and how to get my expected results." Kite then blushed profusely, having built up the whole status that he was going to demand that he go.

"Who else did you _intend_ to bring? If you just want it to be the two of us, it'll be work, but I can manage."

"I was also hoping to snag Blackrose, that is, if she wasn't busy." His mind must still have been on his subject material, because his face was incrediblly wrinkled at something, and vigirously done keyboard tapping was heard booming from Wiseman's character.

"She did want to go. I guess you have all your accompaniments you need then?" Kite looked at him with his anticipation grin.

"Yeah, just leave me to work, if you don't mind."

"Okay." Kite just chuckled at the maniacal tap-tap-tapping, he could tell Wiseman wasn't enjoying his time trying to complete this portfolio of questions. He then proceeded to go to the chaos gate, heading to where Blackrose was impatiently waiting for him.

**D Server Zone: Hidden Forbidden Wavemaster**

Elk woke slowly, a prodding to his avatar being what woke him. When he realized something, other than his own body, was waking him, his body jumped up hastely. He craned his head around, looking straight into the eyes of the one who had woke him. He stood up, and then fell back down. For some reason, he did this around new people he met.

"That monster hit you pretty hard. I am really surprised you're moving like that so soon, and without a Recovery Drink." The user, in terms of appearance, was his almost-identical twin, the only differences being minute changes in their robes and hat, as well as a change in color scheme. This person's outfit was mostly Grey, tan and Red. His face tattoos were also slightly different.

"Well, ummm...what happened to that beast that attacked me? Is it following us?" Elk didn't know whether this wavemaster was strong or weak. In fact, he could not really tell much, his concentration was usually shacky on new people.

"No, I defeated it."

"How?"

"I used a Beast's Bane scroll, and then cast PhaRai Rom, a powerful thunder spell, twice." The wavemaster didn't sound like he was boasting, just stating the facts with rather easy-going gestures. He was looking over Elk to make sure if he had healed all the injuries sustained from the Squidbod. "You look like you should be okay now. Were you planning to tackle the dungeon all by yourself?"

"Well, I wasn't going to..." He thought of what to say, thinking slightly on his choice of words. "I was so absent-minded, I didn't remember to bring anybody with attack skills along. The one I had planned to venture with changed plans."

"You want to join my party then? There's only two of us, so you could." The wavemaster didn't make a move, but Elk's face was somewhat delighted at the thought he could now see if there was aromatic grass in the gott statue treasury.

"Yeah, I'd love to. What is your name...ummm...?"

"It's Tsukasa." Tsukasa sent Elk his member address, as always, in the form of a Flash Messagr or an Email.

"Well, my name is Elk. So, who else is joining us today?" Elk said, looking shy/

"Well, my friend Bear naturally. He is a powerful blademaster." Tsukasa looked at Elk more closely, the resemblance was so close! It was so close, that if a few changes were made to Elk, and he looked a bit older, they would be perfect twins. There was also the faces he made when Tsukasa had mentioned the blademaster. It looked like Elk had been thinking about Mia, who had changed her plans for some whatever reason.

"Something wrong?" Tsukasa continued examining his character model, amazed by the uncanny resemblance.

"No. Um... Is that your friend?" The figure advancing towards them was covered half in blue and white war paint, and his large sword was sheathed at his waist.

"Yes. Bear! Over Here!" Tsukasa yelled, standing and waving his arms carelessly. The blademaster made a responding notion and hastened his pace. He finally halted before the two young ones, noticing the new wavemaster in his veiw.

"I see you made a new friend, Tsukasa. What is your name?" He looked at Elk the same as when Tsukasa had examined him before.

"It's Elk, you must be Bear..."

**D Root Town, Port Town Mac Anu **

Blackrose and Kite made their way to their confident in the alleyway, he looked desperate.

"Well, are you ready to go, Wiseman?" Kite's voice seemed to shake him out of his panic, and he jumped towards them in a swift motion.

"Yes, it's about time we get going."

**D Server Zone: Hidden Forbidden Wavemaster**

They were almost to the bottom of the forest temple-like dungeon, for they were already at B3. Elk found that it was much easier to surpass a level with a three-person party, rather than one.

"So, Elk, how long have you been playing The World?" The blademaster seemed very interested, and Elk seemed to see something that he hadn't noticed before. He was in thought forjust a moment before gave an answer.

"I've been playing fairly long. Say...have I met you before?" The Bear's face looked rather puzzled, and his eyes focused on the wavemaster he thought he had only just met an hour or so past. Elk found that he wouldn't be getting an answer any time soon, so he tried to spark up some memory. "Sigma: Abrasive False Tradgedy." Bear seemed less confused now, and more embarassed at the fact he knew this new friend of Tsukasa's, and had forgotten.

"Yes, I remember now. You were the boy who was with that twinblade. You happened to remind me of Tsukasa here." He pointed at him, who blushed. It was then that Elk reminisced of his time spent with Mia, and his face drooped.

"Elk? Are you all right?" Tsukasa looked concerned, _What have I done? Hve I hurt Elk? Did Bear hurt Elk?_ He nudged Bear gently, causing him to agree at resting for a moment. "Elk? Is something wrong?" It wasn't. In fact, it was making him feel worse, Now he wasn't even moving In fact, it was like...

"It's nothing." Elk said at last, raising his head, an obvious tear line on his face. He didn't want to worry his new friends, especially because of Mia. He nodded that he was all right, hiding all of his emotions away, at least enough to satisfy the curious wavemaster.

"We don't have time for a break. You know that, Tsukasa." Bear looked at them, feeling guilty for saying such a thing. There would be time later on, or so he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**hack//Morganna's Revenge**

_**By: Helbaworshipper**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The Gott Statue stood proud above them, staring down at them, as they were waiting there for some strange reason. Even the treasure chest remained unopened. Elk felt an urge to reach out and unveil it, but he decided to not do something that the other's might not be ready to do.

"Umm... Tsukasa... Did you want the treasure?" Tsukasa, who had been busy pondering his situation still.

"Oh... Not really. You can have it." Tsukasa made a motion to relieve Elk. He walked towards the chest, and opened it slowly, anticipating his findings. His face didn't light up at all, but rather, lost its color, as the contents of the chest disappointed him. A few metal-to-metal _pangs_ were heard, which made Bear turn to look for the source.

A rare blademaster weapon, that was like a razor-sharp katana, fell to the dungeon floor and an Artisan's Soul along with it. This was then followed by a crystal stone. Elk collapsed to his knees, following the item's paths, tears coming out his eyes, enough to fill a river. "ELK!" Tsukasa ran over to the sobbing lump that he called his friend, and embraced him, with a firm, tight grip. "What's wrong! Elk!"

"No...Aromatic Grass was here..." The sob was loud throughout the chamber. "Maybe that's why Mia didn't want to come with me... But... Maybe..." He could barely talk anymore. Tsukasa glanced at Bear, who had taken the treasure to keep the two wavemasters from harming themselves. Tsukasa was in no mood to talk to others, especially when he was around such an emotional person such as Elk.

"Bear, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but could you talk to them instead? I don't want to leave Elk like this. It is wrong to do so." Bear's gave a reassuring nod, quickly removing himself from the party. The blademaster handed Tsukasa the treasure items now, as Elk continued sobbing into his chest.

"Don't worry, you have a good reason. Besides... Friendship is all about trust." The blademaster smiled, as Tsukasa used a Sprite Ocarina to warp him and Elk out of the dungeon and back to town.

**D Server Zone: Hidden Forbidden Wavemaster**

Just when the two wavemasters left, Kite's party replaced them. Wiseman looked around the field anxiously, hoping to be close to the dungeon's entrance. Kite pulled out a Fairy's Orb, activating its ability to see the surrounding field or level and how many portals were in the way.

"Well, there's about five, but we can cut off about three of them by going wide around and then narrow it down when we get to closing in on the entrance." The twinblade examined the map, arriving at this strategy.

"Is there a way that we can evade them all?" Blackrose sounded hesitant, unsure whether she wanted to fight or not.

"Blackrose, there are no grunties in this server." She nodded and gave up in verbal defeat, and decided to press on by whatever Kite and Wiseman chose.

"I think it's easier just to go along and skip the three that we can."

"What about heading the opposite direction? We'll eventually arrive on the top of the map by going down. There are no portals that way."

"I didn't see that. Well, now that we found a way, let's go." Kite and Wiseman began to move, and followed by Blackrose who had been spurred on by surprise, making her fall behind.

**D Root Town, Port Town Mac Anu**

Elk's sobs stopped when he was finally in the deserted alleyway. Tsukasa still held onto him lightly, one arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I was such a nuisance." Elk's voice was full of strain. He was ashamed for what he had done.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, You left the items behind." Tsukasa removed them from his inventory, handing them to Elk, who reluctantly accepted them into his possession. The gray haired wavemaster felt it was time to leave at least until... Well...

"Well, I'll call you again some time. That is if..." Elk began.

"I'll look forward to it. See you later, Elk." Tsukasa forced a smile, while Elk returned it with his own. As soon as Tsukasa disappeared passed the Magic Shop's corner, Elk looked at the items that he received for reassurance.

"Well this can't be given to Mia, this won't do. Wait a minute!" He glanced at the sword, careful not to cut his hand with it's razor-sharp blade. "This is way more powerfully advanced than Mia's sword! I can give this to her!" He smiled brightly, jumping into the air with joy. Just as he thought his happiness couldn't get any better, the Flash mail indicator reappeared.

**Subject: I'm back.**

I just finished training now. Did you still want to wander around today? I'm always ripe and ready for a challenge.

-Mia.

**D Server Zone: Hidden Forbidden Wavemaster**

Bear had just about given up waiting when he heard the echoing sound of footsteps. There was more than one set of feet, too, he knew that. He hoped that it was the party that he had been planning to meet with Tsukasa, or he would leave without hesitation. His hopes were met when he was face-to-face with the wavemaster that had contacted him.

"Hello there, my name is Bear. Unfortunately, something came up with Tsukasa today and he couldn't come." Wiseman looked dissapointment, but he knew that if this was a way to getting any closer to solving the _Twilight Mystery_, he'd take it in any form he could.

"Well, what is so special about Tsukasa anyway, I must know? I had heard that his mind was trapped inside The World while his player was placed in a coma for about half a year."

"Well, you have that right. Did you hear of what exactly imprisoned him within this game?" Bear asked, hoping to stump the white-haired wavemaster.

"No, I hadn't heard a thing about it."

"Well, The World itself is the culprit. I assume that since you have been fighting phases of the "Abominable Wave" and such, that you will believe what I say." Bear leaned against the wall, making a gesture to invite them to sit. Kite sat down against the wall, legs out in a 'V' shape. Blackrose sat close to him. Her sword stood beside her, stabbed into the ground.

"So Tsukasa _did_ manage to log out, right?" Wiseman simply sat down where he was, eying the barbarian blademaster.

"Yes, but it took about six months for him to figure out the mystery and accomplish his true goals." Said Bear, now down on his knees.

"How did he log out?" Asked BlackRose. Bear silenced himself briefly, he had to be careful on how much he told people. He was not interested in being too generous with information, for he did not want people to see him as a pushover.

"Tsukasa's role in the game," He started. "Was to awaken the Shining Girl Aura. You must already know that Harald Hoerwick was trying to create the child, the ultimate AI. He tried to perfect this AI by the use of player's emotions. Tsukasa was unable log out without fulfilling his role."

"Interesting." Typing from Wiseman's avatar was reflecting and echoing sound around the room. Kite wondered vaguely if Wiseman was this passionate at his so-called _skill_ at Digimon cards. He was also thinking of thanking Tsukasa for giving birth to Aura, but he didn't want to interrupt this meeting between Bear and Wiseman.

"What was Tsukasa able to do that was supposedly impossible in The World?" Wiseman pondered this for quite a long time, and now it was his chance to get an answer.

"He toted around a monster with infinite hit points, a _guardian_ if you will, which was eventually destroyed while protecting him from the program that Harald created to awaken Aura. The program became jealous of Aura's birth, which is, so I gather, why it had dark intentions. Tsukasa was also given the power to warp into any area on any server without the use of a Chaos Gate." Bear took a deep breath, something he begrudged himself of while speaking.

"I think that's enough for now, Bear. Thank you for allowing us the chance to hear your story." Wiseman bowed low, watching the blademaster gate out of the dungeon with a wave. The party then proceded to warp out as well.

**D Root Town, Port Town Mac Anu**

"Mia!" Elk called out, watching the cat character's ears prick up at the immediate sound of his voice. She casually walked down the short, rickety bridge to meet him in the back alley. She smiled at his bright, cheeky face. It was the only thing that kept her sustained anymore. All of these peculiar feelings she was getting, and the havoc that was running amok, made her uneasy. Elk's voice was what made it all go away. That is, at least for the time being.

"Hello Elk. Where did you want to go? Maybe the area that was mentioned on the board?" She then looked at his hands, they were clutching an object that was covered by his sleeve. The impression it made looked like a blade.

"I already went there, and I got this from the Gott Statue. It is for you, Mia." He handed her the hilt of the shimmering blade, clicking the"Send Gift" option. She stared at the crested weapon and aknowledged its stats in awe.

"Elk, it's wonderful. Thank you." She smiled and wrapped her tail around his hand very lightly. "So then, where would you like to go?"

"Where do you want to go, Mia?" He blushed, but although she couldn't see through the terminal, she knew.

"I want to see that place, the Hulle Granz Cathedral. That's the one Kite mentioned about that Aura girl."

"All right. I'll go with you!" Elk smiled, following close behind his feline companion to the Chaos Gate.

wvw

The party sat quietly in the tavern. Wiseman was just finishing his files he so named as the "Wiseman Reports". "So, did you get the information that you wanted?" Kite raised his arms to meet his chin, proping up his head from descending into his drinking mug.

"Yes, I gained enough for my analysis. Well, I should be going to see Helba for details that I may have missed." He stood up, making exit from the dim resteraunt. This left Kite and BlackRose alone together which made BlackRose quite nervous.

"I've... Gotta uh, go and do the laundry for my mom. See you Kite!" She walked out and logged off. Kite, now by himself, felt that he had to do something. He decided that maybe he would go to the Church on the island and talk to the statue. That would do for him, he chose, and he left the bar, paying the NPC his bill.

**D Server Zone: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground (Hulle Granz Cathedral)**

"Mia... This place looks like something happened to it." Usually, the cathedral had a distinct, home-like feel to it. It was as if a dark presence shaded over the area, haunting its walls. It was also like the wind was pulling people standing outside inward, as if a beast was consuming their prey.

"I don't like the looks of this. We should go, Elk." Mia's ears perked up and twitched around like antennae on the top of a television set.

"Well maybe we should see what's causing it? Kite would be able to tell us I think." By the time Elk finished his sentence, they had been pulled before the statue, which was surrounded by dark blue vines. Bright blue thorns stuck out in various places on the tendrils, and they just screamed that they were sharp.

"Elk! you should get out of here!" Mia felt the hold that was on her let go, but Elk was still bound by the invisible hand. No matter how much he tried to get away from it, it was no use.

"Mia! I can't stop!" Elk suddenly fell onto his back, the vines above dove down, wrapping around his body and began to tug him into the sea of thorns. Mia attempted to flee, but something kept her there. She began to feel extremely sleepy. She kept at struggling to move, fighting the constant pulses to her mind that were inticing her to surrender to the darkness behind her eyelids.

"Elk!" She yelled one last time, watching the vines engulf her companion's body, tearing into his robes and flesh. She collapsed, finally giving into the sudden sleep spell. Elk was trying to force himself to stay awake, to get free from his restraints. It hurt, it hurt not just his player any more, but _him_.

"MIA!" He yelled again, before the core vine made a final pain-inducing blow into his back, causing him to lose conciousness The vines began to fade away, bringing the young wavemaster along with them.

**D Root Town, Port Town Mac Anu**

Kite stood before the spiraling Chaos Gate, pulling up the warp history menu, and scrolled the list to find the Church. Something felt wrong though, at least that's what he thought when he heard the pit-patter of footsteps rushing in fast, closing in on him.

"Have you seen Elk anywhere!?" A wavemaster similar to Elk stopped at Kite's feet, his avatar began breathing in and out from running.

"You must be Tsukasa." The wavemaster nodded, continuing to take in much needed air.

"Please, tell me, have you seen a wavemaster named Elk recently?"

"No, I haven't. But I'll try and get a hold of him for you. I am a friend of his. Let me contact one player that I know will be able to find him somewhere." Kite made a few simple keystrokes, flashmailing Mia in a hope that everything was all right. He waited a few minutes, but received no answer and returned to Tsukasa." She must not be available right now."

"Well, do you know where Elk might have gone off to?"

"Maybe he went to the church. Mia was questioning me about it recently."

"What church? You can't mean..."

"The Hulle Granz Cathedral." Those words made a reconnisance in Tsukasa's head, and something nagged at his brain. Something just told him that that was the answer.

"Thank you." Said Tsukasa, turning to the gate.

"Wait." Kite raised his hand to gesture a stop sign.

"What?"

"I'm going there too, we could look together." Tsukasa hesitantly nodded, rather annoyed, but he allowed Kite to entice him. The only condition was, they were to not go as a party.

**D Server Zone: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

The first reaction Kite gave was about how the large building did not look normal to him. He was worried but he walked along the small path up to the twin doors, almost as if he was being charmed in by an unseen force. "So, Tsukasa, you're friends with Elk now?"

"As of today I guess." The wavemaster responded, his mind was in chaos. _hat was going on here? This area hadn't been like _this_ before_. Kite only gasped when he saw the remnants of the sea of vines, and the cat player blademaster, who laid before him, barely conscious.

"Mia! What happened!" Kite cried, dashing down to the floor to aid her.

"Elk...she took Elk..." Mia staggered to get up and free herself from Kite's grasp, murmuring the same line over and over asthe gating rings, indicating that she was warping out, coiled down over her avatar. Tsukasa advanced to the statue, the mass of vines still eminating over and around it.

"Tsukasa, be caref-" Kite's eyes widened as the vines awoke, and started running. Tsukasa's form, as he tried following suit, was snatched from the floor by the menacing vines, and was bound like a snake's prey. Kite's running made the vines aware of his presence there afterward and dove at him. They were defenseless. At least they were not unconscious, unlike their very unfortunate friend, Elk. Suddenly, without warning, purple rings of light swirled down their characters and they disappeared from the sanctuary.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate (The place where the girl once slept)**

Appearing in a dim-lit area, they were somewhat dazed. _Where are we?_ Kite thought as he looked around. Vines, similar to those strange ones back at the hulle Granz decorated some areas of this peculiar, dungeon-like structure, or furnishing of some sort.The keywords didn't display in his field of vision when he looked. He wouldn't have even noticed Elk unless-

"ELK!" Tsukasa rose up to the sleeping wavemaster pinned to what used to be the oh-so-familiar bed that Aura once hovered above. Tsukasa's voice didn't seem to wake him, and he tried his hardest to by violently shaking him.

_"Tsukasa."_

"Wha..." That voice... Tsukasa's eyes widened as soon as his memories snuck back to him. "Morganna! What have you done to Elk!?"

_"Nothing drastic, at least yet."_ The voice was cold, and very seductive.

Kite knew not what to do. Morganna _actually_ speaking around him was new. Was this the 'God of The World' that Bear had mentioned earlier? Was this what controlled those phases they fought not long ago? He began to feel a crushing pressure around his character body. The menacing vines had coiled him into submission while he was in thought. Tsukasa was still near the bed, now staring into space.

_"Tsukasa, Join me... And then this will be all that you will have to worry about." _Kite was force out of this dark area, not a trace of him was left, almost as if he was never there.

"Please... Let him go and I'll join you." Tsukasa was pleading, hoping to somehow get Elk to safety. Tsukasa alone knew the capabilities Morganna had. He had witnessed her power time and time again. Knowing the dangers of letting Elk stay frightened him.

_"Just wait and see. I Shall not release the boy until you have proven yourself once again loyal to me and _me_ alone."_ Tsukasa then began casting Repth spells on himself and Elk, to maintain their hit point meters.


	3. Chapter 3

**hack//Morganna's Revenge**

_**By: Helbaworshipper**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Kite woke up actually feeling the street's cobblestones. They felt good against his aching body. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt so comfortable just being in a safe zone and warmed by the twilight sunlight. He was sprawled beside the Chaos Gate, looking utterly ridiculous.

Then he tried remembered what had happened and snapped back to reality, where he was still immobile. Funny thing was, he was still in The World.

"Kite! Kite!" Violently shaking, he wanted it to stop. He was scared. "Kite! Come on!" _Who's voice was that? Was it Blackrose? Elk or Tsukasa?_ He was confused. His mind couldn't get anything straight.

"What in the world are you doing? You'll hurt him if you do that!" _Who is that. Another voice? Who in the world was talking now?_ He no longer felt the cold stone ground, he felt arms, and they were strong. _What is going on? Who is doing what?_

"Kite! Wake up!" Eyes opened, he first saw a blur of pink and gold, along with a siver tinge. He then saw a little blue and white.

"He's up, Blackrose. Give him space and let him come to his senses." A male voice. Kite could once again tell the difference in voices now. The blobs began to take more solid shapes and he began to move his hands around. He felt hard, very dry wood beneath him. He was being rested upon two crates. His Eyes were starting to focus in better to the surroundings. Everything was coming back to him. The cathedral, Mia, and Elk! He looked around more, letting all the settings sink back into his mind.

"Blackrose? Balmung?" Everything was racing through his head's highways again. To him, it felt so much more relaxing.

"What happened? You were unconcious near the Chaos Gate. Balmung had to threaten to kill players who bothered you in order for them to leave you alone." She pointed to the angelic blademaster, and a sweatdrop trickled down her forehead.

"Elk. Tsukasa..."

"Tell me in real sentences, not names, Kite." Balmung nodded at Blackrose' words, and Kite recounted what happened at the cathedral.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

Immense pain... It hurt to move. It was as if a thousand knives were slowly driving into every area on his body. What was under him? Why was it semi-comfortable? Why did it hurt so much?

"Elk!"

Who was calling his name? Was it Mia? Was she all right?

"Mia? Is that you?" He focused only on opening his eyes now. No doubt that, if he tried to move again, it would hurt even more than he could handle. A hand overlapped his own. It felt warm, so warm to the touch.

"Elk, it's me, Tsukasa. You shouldn't try to move." Elk already knew that. Tsukasa's face met his, and he smiled. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He tried to pull some of the vines from the prisoner, but they just dove back, spiralled around him once more, but with a tighter grip. This was just like that time with Aura...

"What do you mean. I was with Mia when..."

"Don't worry Elk, it'll be okay." Tsukasa said, stroking his hand very gently.

"I have to find Mia. I need her..."

"No, you don't have to right now. Your first priority should be to relax. I couldn't heal all your wounds." Elk's brief smile was disrupted by a shooting pain, mass amounts of unbearable, agonizing pain. He began screaming. His cries echoed through the area in a melancholic melody. "Stop it! You're hurting Elk! Leave him alone! Why! Why!?"

_"My my... A soft spot for such a _weak _person. Your loyalty has yet to be tested, Tsukasa You can trust that."_

"What do you want me to do?" He knew when Morganna did things like this, it was for a purpose. It was to get his attention. It was always done at the worst possible time.

_"I want you to bring your friends somewhere for me. Somewhere deep inside of a field within the S server. The keywords will be so called: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness. Understood?"_

"If I refuse?" Tsukasa chimed in, while Elk's screaming became louder. Tsukasa dropped his head and dispatched his snide comment. "Fine... I'll do it." He sighed, and Elk's body was loosened very little from the grip and was knocked unconscious.

**L Server Zone: Pulsating Worst Core (Net Slum) **

Helba and Wiseman were still talking. Kite had had told everyone within the team what had happened at the cathedral. It was Helba who was not commenting yet on what the twinblade had said.

"There was no data ever saying that you were transported anywhere else. Your logs, and even my logs, say that you were at Hulle Granz. You never left. Of course, _she_ could hide those logs from me." She sounded like her usual, imperious self. Something was now different though. She knew what had happened and gave off the 'I am feeling uneasy' vibe. Data surges like the ones she was receiving recently didn't happen everyday. She had no doubt that what Kite said was true, but there was no keywords in the logs to where Kite might have been. "The fact is, your story does check out, but there is no way to trace the locations of people who have been where... no keyword exists. It may have been a part of that area at some point in time. That is, in the fragment testing stages...and never left. But I have no way of figuring out how to get there right now."

"Well, how are we supposed to find Elk then? He was definately in real, physical pain!" Kite was held back by Balmung because he had been trying to run off to search on his own. The others were beginning to wane, even Helba's voice was edging towards raising her voice in frustration. Somehow, at that point in time, Tsukasa made his entrance fluently.

"Tsukasa is here. I suppose everything would be considered fine then. For _now._ Where would your little friend Elk be?" Helba asked, her head tilting slightly to the side, ready to go back to monitering her investigation files.

"She... Morganna Mode Gone, was just a little angry, that's all. Elk is fine, Mia saw him earlier." Tsukasa was good at lying for some reason, but this was the hardest to tell. His head lowered, as to not look the others in the face.

"You have no problems now, little boy." Helba gated out with Wiseman. They decided to relocate themselves to discuss the matter further. Balmung nodded to Kite, and then ensuring that Elk would be around again at a later time. He had been busy with something when he noticed Blackrose with Kite before, at the Chaos Gate, where the found him, almost killing him. Tsukasa waited patiently. He knew that he had to continue with this farce. It was his only way to protect Elk.

"Kite...I have a request to ask of you."

"Yes, Tsukasa?"

"I was wondering if you could investigate an area for me. I'm worried about seeing _her_ angry again." This was going beyond his own way of lying. He wanted to stop right there and shout out the truth. Although, unluckily for them, he remembered the line Helba fed most of the people that she met. _"Someone is _always_watching you." _Morganna was always watching, and he, more than anyone, knew what she could do to if he did.

"Sure, were you planning on meeting us there later or something?" Kite was oblivious to Tsukasa's insincerity, so he was very optimistic.

"Y.. Yeah. Could you make sure that Wiseman calls Bear there as well? I'm afraid I don't want to bring my friends there directly. I'm rather shaken up right now."

"Sure. What are the key words?"

"S Trapped Betrayed Nothingness." Tsukasa nodded as he gated out. He had to get back. Back before Elk was injured again. Kite and Blackrose made solemn nods, and began making _calls_ to the others.

**Q Root Town, Highland City Dun Loireag**

Bear sat next to BT on the lush grassland in the mist. His mind was spinning off in other places in The World. "I just don't know. I've been trying to call her for the past half hour. In the real world, that is. She won't even answer the in-house dormatory phone positioned in her room. The school even sent someone in and confirmed that she was still in the game."

"There's no point complaining. It is possible that her new friend has been taking up a lot of her time. Answering flash messages isn't really important to players when they are deeply occupied." BT's hand touched his shoulder, and he nodded, giving a small smile. When a flash mail indicator arrived on his lower screen, he sighed and hesitantly opened it.

**Subject: Tsukasa**

Earlier, Tsukasa emailed me and a few other members of our team. He requested that we all meet up in a specific area to which we would investigate. Also, he asked me to relay the same request to you and your party. He included a side note indicating that he would find his way there at a later time to give us updates on why we were there.

-Wiseman.

"BT." She turned to face him slowly, hoping to delay some sort of bad news that might have come her way.

"Yes?"

"Tsukasa wants our _party_, probably meaning you, me, Subaru and the others, to meet him, along with a few of the _.hackers_ to investigate an area. Think you could handle a few for this _Old man_?."

"You're not that _old_... Yet." BT smiled, ready for something exciting. Before Bear could counter her mild insult, she gated out with a smirk.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

Tsukasa arrived back, relieved to see that Elk was still safe from the last cycle of Morganna's unbearable torture method. He activated _PhalRepth_ almost immediatly, making no chance for Elk to succumb to death.

_"Good boy, Tsukasa. Do you wish to watch your friends' demise?" _Tsukasa glanced up at the cloud-blotted sky in the domain, letting no facial expression of mental pain show.

"You're going to kill them?" Tsukasa retorted, shocked.

_"Possibly. The concept of death in the world that you break into this realm from is still a mystery to me, Tsukasa. Apparently though, they are not dead for long there. But wouldn't it be utterly fascinating if _true death_ could be discovered?"_ She was apparently unaware of what a coma was.

"That is because they never died... They were put into a deadly sleep. Also, I would like to see this little _plan_ of yours."

_"Then you can watch, live footage, from right there, alongside them. I'll make sure that you don't do anything stupid though, of course."_ Tsukasa didn't want to leave Elk alone again, not _ever_ again. He made a quick, silent nod, and rested a palm on Elk's forehead very lightly. The vines appeared lifeless when there was no movement coming from the host they surrounded, but as soon as one was broken, it simply reattached itself and tightened down on that area. No matter what happened, he wouldn't be able to free Elk until he figured out a flaw in Morganna's twisted plan.

"I would rather watch from afar, so I won't be double-crossing. I'll stay right here." Morganna seemed sufficed with this explanation and allowed it. A slight invert of the field before Tsukasa changed, opening somewhat of a one-way window to the destination Morganna had planned his friend's destruction.

_"Are you happy now, Tsukasa? Have you been given all that you desire at this time? Yes? Good. Now, watch as my ingenious plot unravels before your very eyes."_

**S Server Zone: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness**

Kite waited around, everyone was there, except one person. The dark field looked as menacing as the vines that had been circling the statue. It felt as if everything would suddenly come out and ambush the parties in their wake. A blue-clad heavy axe turned towards him, almost as if by reflex. "Where is Tsukasa?"

"Um... I have no idea. He said that he would meet us here at a later time." Kite looked at the heavy axe. "What is your name, Miss?"

"My name is Subaru." She nodded and bowed. Kite nodded and smiled Tsukasa's accquaintance. A long arm donned in red, greeted Subaru, causing her to turn to Bear.

"Subaru, has Tsukasa contacted you?" Bear said.

"Bear, I've tried everything in my power, but she won't answer. To suddenly act like this, it isn't normal. I am worried."

"What are you two talking about?" Blackrose turned to Mimiru, who was more than happy to explain.

"You heard that Tsukasa was a girl in the real world, correct?" Mimiru whispered this fact into her twin's ear.

"Well..."

"There's no point worrying about it. I'm sure Tsukasa will be here soon." Mimiru's voice became optimistic.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

Elk began to stir, the pain slightly subsided. He could move his hands a little, his body a little numb. He could even manage to turn his head from side to side. "Tsukasa. Is it over yet?" Elk chuckled, trying to create a mildly humorous atmosphere in this dark place.

"Just wait a little longer. I promise you, I will have you out of here soon."

"Tsukasa, what's going on?" Elk was feeling that he was being shielded from the plot.

"Don't worry. You'll be out soon, I promise." Tsukasa effectively avoided the questions his young friend pondered aloud. Morganna's implanted jealousy began to creep back into her. She squeezed the vines holding her captive in a vice grip. "Stop it!" Tsukasa shrieked toward the malevolent sky. The bed beneath Elk and the entanglement of vines began to morph its form into a rather familiar site. The Red Wand.

_"Tsukasa! You have disobeyed me yet again! If you continue to babble on about a false hope, I will kill him! Again, do not disobey me Tsukasa. You know my power succeeds yours." _He slumped over in defeat. This made the angered voice calm down. Elk's position to return to normal, and the bed returned.

_Elk. I promise that I will free you soon._ Tsukasa thought, holding on tightly to his friend's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Subaru continued to walk with the many parties that formed from the mass of people gathered to the area. Tsukasa was still nowhere to be found. She tended to worry when Tsukasa was not with her. "Why would Tsukasa request a meeting so peculiar and then not show up? This isn't like him. Not at all." She said almost as if to deliberately make everybody discuss this. Kite was concentrating on some more shocking news rather than Subaru's complaints.

"I don't think this will lessen anyone's worry, but I have some rather bad news." Kite pulled his head up, just enough to see everyone. "Elk has not even logged out yet. That is the first thing he would have done by now. Also, if Tsukasa were to show, he would be here by now. I do not believe that he is even coming. For some reason, he had us all com here. But why?. And one other thing.The last time Mia saw Elk it was when that error occured at the cathedral. She FMed me a short while ago." The group suddenly stopped simultaneously, and looked at Kite with somewhat a sign of disbelief, and a newly founded suspicion. This was all about Tsukasa, for whom they didn't blame. However, getting into the first floor of the dungeon was a challenge not most would want to accept.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

"You are going to set Cubia on them? You know he can't kill them." Tsukasa sighed and viewed the window, still watching the useless fighting of data bugs in the first few floors. "He has the bracelet. The bracelet and Cubia co-exist. It would be impossible for him or Cubia to die. Your plan will fail." A slight smirk rose to his sorrowful little face.

_"I have no intention of killing the twinblade. I will kill him later, when fate decides it is time."_

**S Server Zone: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness**

"This place is full of data bugs Kite! What other proof do you need to know that Tsukasa is a liar! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Blackrose was angry, no, furious at the fact that Kite would even allow any leeway on what Tsukasa had done. He had deliberatly lied to them, just to amuse himself by having them come there. She couldn't forgive that, she could never forgive that. "I bet he is having a big laugh about this back at Root town."

"I cannot believe that, Blackrose. Because this could not be deliberate. He could not have wanted to do this. It just isn't like him." Bear was holding back an enraged Mimiru, who had found that her twin's accusation was more than just an insult. "Tsukasa would only lie to protect something. I think that, because Elk is still nowhere to be found, meaning that something is up if he told us to come here."

"Tsukasa is always self-aware. If he cannot get out of a situation by telling the truth," Subaru thought to herself, thinking of a way to express her idea. "He hides."

"subaru's right. Tsukasa will do anything possible to protect himself or somebody else. Since Tsukasa mentioned Morganna, it is possible that she was the cause of all this. Perhaps she coerced young Tsukasa to bring us here in hopes of capturing us." BT nodded and folded her arms, leaning against the wall of the dark dungeon. Blackrose's fury subsided slowly as the discussion was starting to resolve.

"If Elk is in danger, Tsukasa will do anything in his power to get him away from it. Even if that means to sacrifice his other friends, right?" Kite began to say, leading the split parties down the stairs onto the seventh floor. Most of the party was in silence, taking in the realization of this matter. This dungeon seemed to go on forever, and the everyone was beginning to wonder if this area even had an end to it. Some were thinking of gating out and forgetting the whole thing. But because they were all stubborn, the were curious and would stop at nothing to 'finish the event.'

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

Tsukasa sat in the depths of Morganna's domain, ever lonely because of Elk's sedation. If he was put under anymore pressure, he wouldn't last. "A twelve floor dungeon. Is that really the best you have? This is not like you at all." This was how he masked his disloyalty. He would pretend to be interested and make like he knew better ways to dispose of them, in order for Morganna not to see through him.

_"Well well, Tsukasa. Do not worry, there is much more in store for your friends. That dungeon and my lovely Cubia should be the least of their worries. It is themselves and each of their own pasts that they should worry about."_ As the frighteningly calm voice spoke, Elk begun to stir again, shifting his head so that his face met his forlorne friend beside him, who looked more and more like he was about to go and give up.

"Tsukasa. Help me. Please, help me. I am scared, Tsukasa." A tear streamed down the side of his cheek and hit his ear before falling onto the bed. "I want Mia. Please, please find Mia. I don't want to be alone, please find help."

"Elk, please, do not cry. I'm trying. I just don't know." Elk's hand began to move when the vine grips tightened. Tsukasa was tired of waiting and was increasingly getting angrier at their captor. He stood to his feet, throwing his staff to the floor and started tearing at the vines as much as possible, knowing it was futile. His hands bled as he ripped his way to get Elk, but he could care less anymore. His only concern was Elk. It was all for Elk. The lying, the false hope that rose from his lips. It was all so that he would hold on, just a little longer. "Stop this! Let him go!" Tsukasa yelled in rage, causing the vines to retract and coil at him, spiraling up his arms.

_"Tsukasa. You should rest now. This stress is not good for you."_ The vines constricted around his neck and squeezed, until he collapsed, nearly lifeless. Unconscious.

**S Server Zone: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness**

The squadron of players sat down in the next floor down, the first room off the stairs. They decided to rest for a bit and recover. Eleven floors had so far been conquered and they were running out of supplies. BT, leaning against a wall, her staff lying limply on her legs, looked to her most trusted comrade. Bear. Crim and Subaru sat close, but away from everyone else. Mimiru and Blackrose were identically positioned in a corner, and Wiseman sat by the stairs, looking their similarities over. Spare supplies were being passed out, the constant clattering of gift and trade-button indicators echoing throughout.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

Tsukasa's eyes opened, about sometime later. _"Have you rested enough, Tsukasa? Are you ready to quit trying to stop me? Can you not just accept it?."_

"Not really. Why? Because I hate this situation."

_"That aside, Cubia should be ready soon. You should return your view to the window I brewed up. My plan is, yet again, in action."_ Tsukasa stared at Elk, it wasn't right. It was never right. Elk shouldn't have had to suffer with this. He shouldn't have tried to free him like that. Elk was out like a light again, the restraints still extremely tight.

**S Server Zone: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness**

Purple mist rose from the door leading to the final room. The allied force stared into it with anticipation and terror. Crim made note of going on by blindly swinging his spear at the mist. Most turned to Kite when he told them of his knowledge. He was determined to find out what enemy was behind this phantom door. "It's the sign that means something in the next room will give us our answer about why we are here." He said this, answering any questions that might have been lingering in the air. He sighed, looked around and then turned to face everyone behind. "All right. Now, this is for anyone who does not wish to continue. I have the stock of everybody's Sprite Ocarina's. For those who wish to leave, please tell me so." Nobody spoke up, and he smiled. He then bolted around and through the fog-covered door.

wvw

A girl hovered dully, in the middle of the room. It was as if she had belonged in this chamber, imprisoned. Her purple and white dress, along wtih a clasp, accented her, as if to tell who she was before all of them. It was the same as the descriptions given all over the BBS. "You!" Said BlackRose, her face looking up at her with awe.

"Who...is that?" Subaru noticed the figure, advancing towards her, examining the face a little closer. "Is that the girl from that place long ago? Aura?" She stood with Crim, who nodded his head, sure that it was.

"Please, you must leave here immediatly." Said the shining girl. Her pale face and her melancholic expression brought the mood of the room even lower.

"Why Aura? What is here that we must run from?"

"I cannot say, but it will be like an experience once passed. I will bring them back. I promise." Aura's body faded off as the familiar branches of purple broke through the walls and up from the floor, pulling up the massive core that revealed the ever-frightful Cubia, the Hidden one.

"That thing is still alive!?" BlackRose yelled in shock. "why... Why won't it ever die!?" But before any moves could be made, Cubia activated an unknown attack, and absorbed everybody into its body.


	5. Chapter 5

**hack//Morganna's Revenge**

_**By: Helbaworshipper**_

**_Chapter 5_**

**S Server Zone: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness (Inside Cubia)**

Kite's arm began to move, almost as if by reflex. Propping himself up from the flesh-like floor, he gazed around. He recalled the beast consuming them in his flesh. "Where is everyone?" Kite said, but couldn't see anyone else. Wherever he was, he was seperated from his team.He then noticed that he was in a square-like room, made with area templates. A trap of some sort. Maybe the others were all seperated like this. But just as he decided to look around, to find an exit, a mirror appeared out of contaminated blank space. It was the only other thing besides him that existed here now. "What the- Possibly a task to complete? Well, here goes nothing." Kite pulled himself up, and stood before the looking glass. Within the mirror, his reflection began to take a different shape, other than his own. This new form was very familiar to him. White wings sprouted from the figure's back. Azure-colored accents covered his body. "Balmung! What are you doing here!? Why are you in that mirror? Get out! You do not know how dangerous it could be!" It truly was Balmung of the Azure sky, but why him?

"I couldn't rest until I killed you. Now, draw your sword. Prepare to die, hacker." Balmung withdrew his blade from the glittering sheath, pointing it straight at the twinblade. He charged to strike, but Kite activated a Speed Charm and lept out of the way. Quick to act, this Balmung immediatly glided to his new mark and sturk hard. Kite had resoted to shielding himself with his daggers. It was all he could do, or her would die.

"Balmung! What's wrong with you? We promised to save our friends! Don't you remember!?" The onslaught wouldn't end. He then thought he may have to murder his beloved ally.

"I can save Orca without the use of that illegal item. You are just making the situation worse!" Kite began to recall him saying something very similar to that long ago. _Wasn't that at the cathedral?_

"What about what Orca said when he saw that room?" Kite retorted, jumping back and trying to intertwine his offense with defense.

"What are you talking about? There is no such room!" After this, Kite stopped defending himself. He was stuck to the floor by Balmung's blade.

"I get it now. These mirrors, they reflect memories." Kite smiled, hearing the shattering of glass behind his dark reflection. Balmung followed suit, breaking like a china vase, in which the shards vaporized in the air. The mirror, it seemed, had hidden the doorway to the next room. He walked through the door, hoping that it might be leading in the right direction.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

"So this is what you meant by 'more in store,' isn't it?" Tsukasa watched, in disbelief, at the window more intensely now. _this plan might work._ He thought.

_"It seems your dear Subaru is next. What will you wager that she does not discover the way as that boy has?"_ Tsukasa didn't know what to do. He glared at the raging sky. It was futile to fight The World, so he was placed with nothing else to do but sit, watch and pray. His patience would run dry soon, and he knew it. Morganna would soon realize that he had no intention of joining her again, but he kept the mask of deceit on, just a little longer...

**S Server Zone: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness (Inside Cubia)**

Subaru gazed at the man kneeling in front of her. It was Silver knight. She knew it was him, just by the way he had dropped to one knee was obvious. "Silver knight..."

"Lady Subaru, the wavemaster Tsukasa escaped us, but we will find him again."

"Silver Knight. The crimson knights are no longer. How many times must I reinform you. Didn't you get the memo? And by the way, we were never after Tsukasa. We were investigating the area for him."

"How can you say that? Are you telling lies so that Tsukasa will stay in this game? He is an illegal character, and he must be deleted." Subaru didn't know what to say. How did Silver knight end up here? Why was he in this room with her? More footsteps echoed around the room. Who was it now?

"Subaru! Don't fall for it! This is just a memory. A memory that you still haven't resolved yet." It was that twinblade. Wasn't his name Kite?

"What do you mean?" She sat down before the kneeling knight and looked at him very close.

"Think about it. Why do you think you are being told of things that occured in the past? I had heard you were the leader of the Proud and Great Crimson knights. They aren't around anymore, so how can this really be the Silver Knight that you knew? He wasn't with us when you came along to meet Tsukasa in this area..." Subaru's mind began to click.

"Silver Knight, I am no longer leader of the crimson knights. They were an ideal that lost its way a long time ago. I do not regret my actions, for the knights were a burden that I could no longer handle." Her eyes gazed, watching the figure fall down into glass shards. She nodded to the twinblade in front of her and walked with him to the next room. Mimiru was there, jumping up and down on the broken pieces left behind from the mirror. She joined the two as they walked to the next room, where a conversation was being held to the point there could have been yelling.

"I need a favor from you, five thousand."

"What do you need that for?" Bear was talking with a wavemaster, who looked as if edited to look a lot older.

"A car."

"Your mother didn't approve of that car, you know that. I told you once before."

"I'll follow up on it." Bear's mind was clicking before anyone could say anything to him, and the glass shattered at that same moment. A short calm took over, but not before a scream reflected from the next room.

"BT!" Bear yelled, looking at the wavemaster who was being cornered by two characters, a wavemaster and blademaster. She looked terrified of them.

"So, are you powerful? Like the crimson knights?"

"You idiot! If she was, she wouldn't have come with us." She kept stepping back, but there was no way out of the room. Her eyes widened at the thought of what was going on.

"Are you ready to die now?"

"Are you?" The figures shattered into glass, and a smile rose on her face. She had remembered that day, it was the day she began to really appreciate Tsukasa's existence. She joined the party, relieved to know that the rest of the allies were okay, and in separate situations ahead of her own door.

**D Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

Tsukasa was fed up. They had all foiled the plans Morganna had ingeniously devised. Elk was in for some torture by now. Tsukasa stood up, taking apprehensive steps towards the bed. He began to pull as hard as he could on the vines. He pulled as hard as he could. Elk's screamed bloody-murder. He had to get Elk out of here, now. There was o telling what The World would do to him now. _"Tsukasa! Stop!"_ Tsukasa didn't cease though, his efforts beginning to succeed. He began tugging harder, at least until he could pull Elk free. Morganna was not about to let him out of her grasp, so she summoned a dagger, and fired it into the core of Elk's spine, causing the semi-concious Elk to fall out cold again. Just as she was about to summon another, time stopped. Tsukasa's eyes shut, holding Elk close to him. Out of a ripple, the shining daughter, Aura appeared. She floated over to the two wavemasters, gating them out with her warping power. She also took a look around the domain and disappeared herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**.hack//Morganna's Revenge**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 6_

**S**** Server Zone: Trapped Betrayed Nothingness (Inside Cubia)**

Everybody stared at the large, white opening in front of them. It was hard to decide whether or not to pass through. Would it lead to another trap? Would it lead to the exit, or perhaps even a powerful beast? In the end, walking through to the unknown was the only option, so they strolled along, hoping that it wasn't a trap. BlackRose was the first to realize they had walked into more trouble.

"Kite, we are back where we started!" She yelled, alerting the eyes to see a bright ball of fire heading into them. The megeiddo flame attack, one of Cubia's abilities. It was then, at that moment that Helba made her dramatic appearance, wasting no time in critiscizing them all before warping.

**L**** Server Zone: Pulsating Worst Core (Net Slum)**

"Thanks a lot Helba." BT sighed in defeat. She knew that she owed the hacker for that narrow escape. It was Helba that didn't look very happy. It was as if something was on her ever-calculating mind.

"It would seem that Aura has brought you all a gift." She directed their eyes to a structure she had just created. It wasn't very complex, but it did the job. Subaru was the first to enter the building, searching for their prize. The building contained one room only, where two beds resided. One laid a wavemaster she didn't recognize. The blue robes and the red accents were confusing to her. The next figure caused her eyes to water..

"Tsukasa!" She ran, embracing the boy, who was not ready for that kind of impact. Tsukasa had only awaken minutes ago. "What happened to you?" Everyone else appeared to be watching.

"Elk! Wake up!" Kite was shaking his body haphazardly, being held back a little by BlackRose. She couldn't couldn't really tell him to stop, considering that she had done the same thing yesterday. The sky was beginning to darken outside.

"For right now, those who log out from here should rest. I believe that there will be no way to know what happened, until I further my investigation. So, for all of you who still have other business elsewhere, finish it and then go to rest.

**In the real world...**

Hospital signs, with red blinkers flashed on and off in the distance as she made her way accross the parking lot. The visits to this hospital had become less daily. She knew that if she did not make the much-needed trip, it would be something she would regret. She would feel as if she were abandoning her friend. Elk's player had already been sent to the ER with a high fever, which was one reason she was there. Her mandatory hospital slippers patted on the floor as she strolled down the halls. She stopped at one door and, before she turned the knob, she gazed through the window first, sighing. She saw the burning red face of the unconscious young boy. Elk's player had a fever of over one-hundred and five degrees, and it had been cotinuous. The doctors were able to get it down to 100, but there was no more they could do."This will be hard to get done, especially with one person."

She sighed again and continued down the hall, turning towards a different room. This time, she hesitated, but opened the door slowly. A woman, close to the age of thirty, was lying on a hospital bed, hooked to machines that were hooked to bigger ones. Piles of gifts sorrounded the room, unopened from months and months ago. "Tania..." Her voice faltered, placing a hand on the young woman's. "Where are you? I promise, I'll find you..." She sat down in the chair beside the bed, placing the gifts people from the office had sent her, and place more in the croweded corner. "I promise you'll wake up again."

**The next morning, ****L**** Server Zone: Pulsating Worst Core (Net Slum)**

Hours had passed since the event that happened, everyone had assembled, more later than the chosen time. Tsukasa had logged in first, sitting beside the bed that Elk was on. Arriving last, was the notorious hacker, Helba. She merey gave her associates the same excuse that the queen of England would use. _A queen is never late, nor is she early. Everyone merely arrives early_. "I see that it is I who is late." Helba laughed, chuckling in the usual demeanor. She sat, hovered in the air somewhat apart from everyone else. This morning, she seemed rather off. Today, of all days. Why was she so down? Nobody knew. "Elk's condition hasn't changed, but it seems _she_ planned that."

"What do you mean? What happened to him!?" Tsukasa's dim face molded into that of a terrified one. Was Elk just tired? Could it be worse than we had thought?

"The dagger. The one that was plunged into young Elk's spine was something of a link. _She_ had conjured it in hopes to subdue him. Her attempts were tragically successful. I'm afraid that if you pull out that thin blade, it will not be enough to revive him. The only way, I have surmised, that we can assure his recovery is, to destroy the source of the dagger."

"Elk is... In a co--?" Kirte tuned at the dreadful though, and looked down. _Please, do not make my assumptions true._

"To our advantage, _she_ has _not_ made him one of the lost ones. Yet. I believe that if we are prompt, then that sort of situation can be easilly avoided."

**D**** Server Zone: Sleeping Child's Fate**

_"My plan will soon take full fruition. Tsukasa is lost, but what do I care? To be defeated, I have to be found, and Tsukasa will do that much for me. I will reset the area I'm located to as well. Let's go back to the beginning."_ A young woman, clad in robes, dormantly sat on a tree stump, gazing blankly up into the nigth's sky.

**L**** Server Zone: Pulsating Worst Core (Net Slum)**

Tsukasa still sat beside Elk. He was thinking of what he could have done to stop this horrible fate. "Morganna. I promise you'll pay for what you did to Elk." He then stood up, going to where the others were waiting. The others were all gathered into a circle, conversing through one another, each giving ideas on what the next phaes of the strategy would be.

"Are you ready, Tsukasa?" Subaru looked at him, a calm look on her face. He nodded, about to warp out with everyone else, when a light began to glow brightly. The beautiful, silky-pale face rose once more from the land of white. He purple dress waved in slow motion as she hovered above the players.

"Wait and heed my words." Her eyes were fixated on Kite as she spoke, her face full of determination. "The light causes a shadow to appear. In order to kill that shadow, the light must also be destroyed." Kite didn't look like he comprehended what she was saying, but she knew it would serve him well. She then floated away, disappearing in a flash of red flame. Perhaps she was still there, hiding maybe?

wvw

Aura cingerly clutched the dagger, which had moved to Elk's side during her intervention. It was halfway lodged. Had it plunged any further, he would surely become one of the lost ones. She tried to pull the blade but, despite her efforts, it would not dislodge. She felt powerless now, and let her hands fall. She turned to the only person left, who was apparently watching her. Aura's mind was racing with sorrow. She gazed into the red visor of the Queen of the Dark. "Helba."

"Aura? What _are_ you thinking?" She was monitering as much as she could. She didn't wish to bail her comrades out of another narrow escape. Just because of their weakness, did not mean that they had to rely on her.

"If his mind were open, I could save him and let the dagger slide right out by itself. However, his mind was closed manually from the its affect. He must now open it himself."

"Little Girl, you know so much, yet you are so very frail. You can do so little with that power. I am sure that, because of your inability to do so, he will find his way out sooner than you think."

**D**** Server Zone: Mysterious Sleeping Deathtrap**

Gating in from all corners of the area, the chosen ones arrived. They were freshly stocked, healthy, and angry. Tsukasa glared at Cubia, who was now in a more vulnerable state. They hesitated, but began attacking the core with physical and magical attacks. The wavemasters stuck to healing, while the others vigorously assaulted the large beast. This battle was far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

**.Hack//Morganna's Revenge**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 7_

Cubia core after Cubia core was being violently mauled. Unbearable painful cries came from Cubia's non-exitent voice, until the first core's demise was revealed. Everyone had taken a quick rest, healing one another and resupplying themselves by trading items for neccessities. "Three more to go. how much longer will it take to finish this off? Kite, do you think that we'll make it?" cried BlackRose.

"What kind of question is that? Don't you want to save Elk? You want to save your brother, right?" Blackrose gave a sigh of relief.They were an unbreakable team. They seemed to keep each other in check. They could not be taken down when they put their minds to it.

"We'll make it."

**L**** Server Zone: Pulsating Worst Core (Net Slum)**

"Ah!" Elk was screaming to the highest pitch, the dagger in his side was burning, tearing at him like an unbearable instigator. Helba, who had been sidetracked, was caught off her usual astuteness. A sigh of relief came from Aura, who rested her gentle hand on the menacing blade.

"Just open your mind. This isn't happening to your body. You know this isn't happening to your body, this is all in your mind." Her hand was on Elk's side, cooling the dagger gradually. Elk's body relaxed, mind eased.

**D**** Server Zone: Mysterious Sleeping Deathtrap**

Tsukasa felt a burning sensation in his side, was it Elk's pain? "Elk...what is she doing to you?" The second core had just fallen from Cubia's body, graying and shattering into glass. "Elk...hold on just a little longer. Please, Elk..." Tsukasa shook his head a few times before continuing on with the battle. He had to keep focused. Morganna was just torturing him.

**Elk's subconcious...**

He felt completely helpless, why wasn't he waking up? He didn't know what was going on, but something was keeping him here. He was scared, his dreams were altered in most horrific way possible. Had the dagger anomoly been just a plug inputting itself into his mind?

_"Child, you will be trapped here for the remainder of your pitiful excuse for existence. I hope you like darkness, because it will be all you will ever see again!"_ Those vines, that voice, he remembered what happened! He was however, too late to run from the coils that held him up in the Crucifix-like shape, and the strange creature who's hand was raised to judge him.

**D**** Server Zone: Mysterious Sleeping Deathtrap**

Tsukasa slumped down, another Cubia core had been finished. The last waited for them with hesitation. The shadow of the bracelet was intimidated of the light. There was this overwhelming burst of pain overcoming his brain, giving him a headache. It stressed him just to move. He barely heard Subaru's cry before succumbing to the odd pain in his chest.

**Elk's Subconcious...**

Elk felt the restraints shred. Since this was a mere dream, he plummeted down through the various recent memories since his imprisonment. Landing in an abrupt stop, He noticed that something soft, something breathing lay beneath him. It felt warm and homely familiar.

"Elk, come on. Hold on, Elk!" It was Tsukasa, the last person he had seen before all this happened.

"Tsukasa...Tsukasa!" Tears screamed down Elk's face as he embraced the other wavemaster. No reply. Tsukasa seemed merely glad Elk was safe and he desperately hoped that there was a way to keep it like that. For only a minute or two he had to speak, Tsukasa knew. He would soon be cast out of Elk's dream state. Although, he was grateful to be important enough to be able to see clearly into Elk's mind.

"Elk, I have to leave you. But do not worry, Aura will be here."

"How!"

"Just open your mind, believe you can be free, and Aura will protect you." Elk nodded, and Tsukasa embraced him one last time before his body disappeared. Elk began to concentrate, hard. Just when he about give it his all, Aura's intruded upon him and offered her assistance.

"Rest now.I understand that your wish is to aid your comrades, but it is best you stay away from anywhere that my mother can reach you." Elk understood, and allowed his hope to power Aura's shield as his eyes closed.

**D**** Server Zone: Mysterious Sleeping Deathtrap**

Tsukasa's eyes opened, everyone had postponed fighting the last core with an unconcious colleague. "Are you all right Tsukasa?" Subaru's arm around his shoulder, helping him up from his new position on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Let's get going."

**D**** Root Town, Port Town Mac Anu**

A wavemaster waited near the Chaos Gate, her robes shifted in the wind. Her garments seemed to resemble that of an old famous wavemaster. Her staff was held loosely in her hand, her smile almost sickening to look at. Her eyes were pale green, jade, and the tatoo markings on her face were seemingly part of her smug crooked smile. Just as she was about to lose her patience, two players, their costumes edited so much, it was obvious they were GMs, approached her. The twin blade found her the most interesting site in her field of vision. "Have you seen a player named Helbaworshipper around?"

"That's me." The twin blade smiled, sighing in relief. shifted in the air along with her bright green hair.

"Thank goodness we came here in time, we've only been working for a month. We didn't mean to be late. Terra! She's right here!" The blademaster turned towards the two, smiling in relief as well. The blademaster's clothes were bright pink, and her hair seemed to contrast. It was pitch black. Apparently, she was going for _Most Unique Costume Award_. It made the woman, Helbaworshipper, turn her face in disgust.

"So, uh, Miss Helbaworshipper. What is the area you wanted us to look at?" The wavemaster smirked, glad to see that these twits were straightforward. This could work to her advantage.

"**D**** Server Zone: Sleeping Silent Deathtrap**"


	8. Chapter 8

.hack/Morganna's Revenge rewrite

Chapter 8

Tsukasa saw the final core fall down, a relief showing on his features. However, the monster didn't seem to be dying. Tsukasa and the others seemed horrified at this thought, but Kite had only to think on what had been said before he went to take on this task. Aura's words stuck in his head, he had to think, if only he could think! "Wait...light and darkness...could it be?" He took a minute to take a deep breath, and he turned to Blackrose. "Blackrose."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Strike my bracelet."

"What!"

"Don't you remember what Aura said? The bracelet must be light, and Cubia must be the shadow." Blackrose took a few minutes, looking at the others for a moment.

"If you won't,I'll do it myself." Kite took one of his twinblades, aiming it to strike the Book of Twilight.

"All right! I'll do it!" Kite made a jump up, leaving room for Blackrose to strike the bracelet down. Her blade clanged with the bracelet, causing sparks to emit. Kite's wrist was in pain, Cubia's form falling apart along with the bracelet.

**Delta:** Sleeping Silent Death Trap

"Miss Helbaworshipper, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this area..." Shana turned, holding one of her twinblades with a slight laxing stance.

"I'm sure something is going to happen here." The wavemaster smiled slightly, her smile becoming more sickening as Terra realized it.

"What are you!"

"A vagrant AI, and you were caught in my trap." Helbaworshipper's smile grew, and data drain blades shot at the two off guard adminastrators. A hole formed, showing her the way to where she had intended to go. "Let's get the real plan in motion, Mistress Morganna."

**Delta:** Mysterious Sleeping Deathtrap

Cubia's form finally desintegrated, but the bracelet had dissapeared on him. What was he going to do without the bracelet? What if he needed to data drain? "Kite, which switch do we pick?" Subaru's voice, along with Crim's hand on his head brought him back.

"I don't know, which one do we choose?" He turned to Tsukasa, who looked at everyone before choosing the center switch of the three. The area changed, and there was Elk...trying to heal Aura!

"Elk!" Kite knew something was wrong, the barrier was being thwarted, but why? Aura should have been able to protect them all, right? A sudden surge of energy revealed the so called vagrant AI, Helbaworshipper.

"Do you really want to know why your barrier is becoming obsolete?" The so called vagrant AI smiled with a satisfied smirk. Phases appeared behind her, and data drain blades were forming in front of their satisfied smirks. "It's because you are about to die." As if on cue, an appearance from Helba stopped everything. Her eyes widened at the wavemaster that had summoned the phases, her fingers in the real world hesitating on the warp from Elk's subconcious. She quickly caught herself, letting no time be wasted on her thoughts.

**Lambda:** Pulsating Truth's Core

The parties arrived in net slum, just as Elk's eyes opened. The dagger dislodged, desintegrating slightly. Elk would have gotten up, but felt a weight on his body. The weight was moving, and Aura's white hair was the first thing Elk saw of her. Aura smiled slightly, moving off him as he was overwhelmed by many bodies. "I suggest all of you log off, Elk...I'm sorry to say I can't bypass what's stopping you from logging off yet. Aura...will you stay with him?" The ultimate AI nodded with a smile, the next step in the right direction yet to be made.

In the real world...

Helba made her way through the hospital's clean hallways once again. What she had seen today merited a visit to the still comatose player. The gifts were still piled the same way, with maybe two or three different gifts actually sorted out. However, she didn't really care about it now. "What are you doing...Tania? Why are you working for Morganna? I'll have to tell them about you, you know." She placed a hand on the woman's hand, squeezing it slightly. "I'm going to make sure you wake up again, I promise." A smile was on her face, and she continued to talk to the probably deaf woman.

The next morning...

Helba was the first one in Net Slum that morning, and she didn't even notice them until they had actually yelled her name. She took a deep breath, prepared to do what she must. "You must be wondering who that person was, the person that sent those phases."

"Yes, I was wondering that. Who is she?" They had all sat down, Helba changed the building to just accomadate a few chairs and just one bed. Elk was the only one who really needed a bed in Net Slum, and he wouldn't need a bed there for long. However, it was Tsukasa that was curious.

Meanwhile...

Helbaworshipper, having been so active before, seemed completely frozen in time. Her eyes were glazed over, teddy bears sorrounded her everywhere, and a small bed was against her back. The wavemaster from before had become a lifeless doll in a matter of hours. "I'll make sure you never wake up again...and I'll make sure Harold accepts that fact."

Meanwhile...

"Helbaworshipper is a character played by a person that I hired. Her and I are on the same level of ability in hacking, but she was always doing something different."

"Well, how did she become like that?" Helba took a deep breath, this had always been hard, she had not wanted to say this. She had no choice, to save Tania, she had to.

"Awhile ago, she was playing the game at a late hour. She had become friends with a character that even I didn't know. After awhile, their relationship began getting very strange. One day, while she was working...she was data drained and went into a coma."

"You...sound a little hesitant..."

"Well, she has data drain scars. I don't know how...but she says she feels her character's pain, no matter what. That is off the topic of what I'm talking about...so I suppose that is all I have to say." Helba hoped that no one was going to ask for more information, she probably didn't have it in her to do so.

"How long?" Wiseman's typing could be heard, almost as if it was the background music.

"Tomorrow, it'll make it a year."

"A year? So she's been like this for a year?" Tsukasa's anger began to rise, Morganna's doings were more than just harsh, they were like taking away your soul. Tsukasa nodded to Helba slightly, when a surprised look came on her face.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that we have to hurry up and investigate an area. It may be Morganna's doing from the looks of it. Wait...this was..."

"Helba...what's wrong?" Elk knew something big was going on, just the way Helba was speaking already made it painfully clear. He wasn't even able to really wake up in the real world yet, so he had to be careful.

"This is the area Helbaworshipper last investigated before her comatose incident. I would be careful." Helba handed the keywords to everyone, nodding that she would be monitering in a way. After the others had warpped away, Elk found Helba was busy looking into something else. Could he find a way to sneak to the area without getting caught? He had to, if she was stuck, and he was stuck...he had to do it!

**Omega:** Despaired Gate of Destiny

Elk had made it in record time to the area, he was glad that he had done so. Why? There was Helbaworshipper right there, thinking on something she may not even have known. "Hey." Her face looked up at the other wavemaster, she stood up, beginning to go to the dungeon. "Wait!"

"What?" Her voice was much calmer, and she looked different in facial expression as well.

"Don't you know that Helba's worried sick about you?"

"Who's Helba?"

"Don't you know that you're in a Coma right now?"

"I'm a vagrant AI, I've been part of the game code, I have no player." What was going on? Her head was beginning to hurt, was she really a vagrant AI? Was she really what Morganna said? Her head was in pain, it hurt, it hurt as if her body were tearing apart! "Who...what...am I?"

"That's what I'm here for. My name is Elk, and I'm here to help you." He offered her a hand, which she took as if desperate for.

"Thank you."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

.hack/ Morganna's Revenge rewrite

Chapter 9

"This area feels wierd, it's as if something is going to strike out and attack us." Tsukasa's assumptions seemed to be right, because there was absolutely nothing in the field. Grunty food wasn't there, portals didn't exist, just a dungeon entrance. It was as if to entice the people who visited the area to challenge the dungeon. Everyone had doubts that this area was even close to being safe, but Kite knew he had to do it. Tsukasa knew he had to, everyone knew they had to do something about what was going on.

"Something seems like it is here. The data is almost out of system specifications." Wiseman wasn't typing, apparently he was looking at what data Helba had given him.

"No, it's almost in the right system specifications." Tsukasa had remembered most of his time with Morganna, who supposedly was out of system specifications. However, no one had ever actually been within the game's true specifications. It was somehow a special event, or a special system status...or maybe even who was accessing the game.

In the dungeon...

Elk followed Helbaworshipper's form, she had not been able to tell him anything vital to why she was in a coma yet. Her mind was in pain, but the pain was something she was used to. Even Elk's constant asking of 'are you okay?' were proven with an okay nod. She sat, she was tired, really tired. "I'm...beginning to remember...something." At this, Elk went over to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder to support her. "I was with a long arm...he had asked me to look at this area with him. His name was..." She clutched her head slightly, causing Elk to worry that he had forced her to do something she was not ready to answer. "DOS...but DOS wasn't in the game anymore...at least..that's what I thought." She looked up from her concentrated postion. "It's all I can remember." Elk reacted by patting the woman on the back, letting her face his own hope filled face.

"Don't worry, just take it slow."

Meanwhile...

Tsukasa felt it even more so as they had entered the dungeon, there were no items, just a plain empty dungeon. No objects could be targeted or destroyed, nothing was there."Tsukasa, are you sure this area is..."

"I'm sure of it...Subaru, this place is giving me the chills." Tsukasa began to shiver slightly, which made the heavy axe's form hug him tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be all right."

Meanwhile...

The arrival at the gott statue, which happened to be the least expected room on the full dungeon. Luckily, it was five floors long. "Elk, I remember...everything..." She began to clutch her head again, it had to be the case.

"Slowly move the memories in your head, it won't hurt as much that way." She was clutching her head tightly for about another five minutes, before the grip began to lossen from her hat. Elk smiled at her slightly, placing a hand on the elder wavemaster's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then tell as much as you know. If your head begins to hurt again, you should stop and relax a moment."

"When DOS and I got to this room, he began to look at me as if he was possessed by a demon. I didn't know what had come over him, but he began to clutch me tightly. It hurt so bad...I didn't want to believe that he could do anything so...violent. I had trusted him Elk, I really did trust him. I remember hitting a wall, and the next thing I knew...the data drain blades had entered my body. It felt like I was being torn into shreds, and those shreds were being burned by the sun." Her eyes were wide, she was scared...so scared. It hurt to think that her friend had done that, it really did. "I didn't even warp out, I should have known..." Arms? Elk's arms were embracing her off guard form, she was unable to do anything. Her mind was at a stop, she...

"I promise that Kite will be able to help you! Don't worry!" Elk was crying slightly, how could a friend have done that to such a kind person? His embrace went tighter, but somehow...a gate had appeared behind him.

"Elk...we can hide in there...for now. I'm sure she'll..." Elk pulled her in before she could even finish her sentence. Well, that was a surprise.

Meanwhile...

Everyone had decided to rest, somehow...somewhere in the second floor, Balmung had joined them. Kite was staring at his wrist, the one that had had the bracelet only yesterday. "What if I have to..."

"Have to what?" Blackrose, his somehow forced moral support was standing near him.

"The bracelet is gone, what if I have to data drain?"

"Do you really want to worry over the bracelet, or Elk? You have to save Orca too, you know." She plopped beside him, her sword making a clang with Mimiru's who was talking with Subaru and Tsukasa.

"If there's a phase...or just like Tsukasa said..."

"You mean about the final boss? In the field?"

"Yeah...what if we all go in coma's because it's gone?" A new voice answered this question, one that had only appeared about half and hour ago.

"Then we leave a new generation to fight for us." A hand covered in blue accents caught his attention, Balmung had answered his inquiry.

"Thanks, Balmung."

Meanwhile...

Elk had been watching, he wanted to have said something to Kite, to Tsukasa... "Elk."

"Umm...what should I really call you...uhhh..."

"Call me Helb."

"What is it Helb?" He answered rather nervous, she was different than he had already imagined her. The safe haven was completely white, and the window and their avatars were the only thing that made any color.

"I know that being safe is good for both of us, but I can see the nostalgic look on your face. It reminds me of my earlier days within the world. If you want to help them, I won't stop you." Her face looked sad, but it also held a tinge of hope. Her eyes nodded with no tears, but there was pain still within her orbs.

"I want to, but..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be awake if your friend Kite helps all of us so called coma victims." She smiled broadly, forced with tons of happy tones. "All right?"

"Okay, I promise he will!" Elk smiled at her, her smile looked rather awkward, kind of like a toddler. He was then sorrounded by golden rings, which warpped him to the gott statue room. She sat down and looked at the window for a few moments.

"I can only hope."

Meanwhile...

The next room revealed the same as all of the rooms, the gott statue room had no statue or chest. What it did have, was a familiar wavemaster to them all. "Elk!" Tsukasa looked at him, wondering how Elk had gotten here without being seen by them. This reunion lasted short, there was no way to do anything or a reunion, as the room began to shake. Familiar area's of rubble that had sorrounded the air, stone floor with green hexagons became their dungeon floor. Soon enough, the area had become the same as all the phases had been. Kite could not hold in his surprise.

"The final battle..."


	10. Chapter 10

.hack/Morganna's Revenge rewrite

Chapter 10

The voice from the sky, Morganna's angry voice made a reconnicanse around the area. "All my plans have been ruined! Damn you all to death! Corbenik, destory them all!" The parties were scared slightly, but anger had not fueled them, but simple justice was becoming their goal.

"Operation Wonder Battle!" Kite yelled as everyone had begun to decide in a single second on their roles. BT and most of the other wavemasters began to either heal or cast offensive or support spells. Physical attackers were either attacking the peanut shaped phase that had attacked them, or given support with healing items and SP restoring items.

Meanwhile...

Helbaworshipper touched the screen, feeling nothing could keep her from watching the end of this one decisive battle. "I did the right thing...I gave him the chance to help his friends..." Her body was begging her to cry, but she was holding them back. She could not cry, not when a battle that could kill the person that had helped her was in danger. "Elk...please don't die...please..." She thought this at the same time as she had said it, it felt almost as if time would stop if she did not. The peanut they had been fighting, had transformed into a leaf, a leaf that wasn't taking any damage! "No...I..."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Au-Aura?" She was scared, it was her that seemed to be the link to what happened to her. "Don't come near me!"

"Don't be afraid, I am here to help you."

"How?"

"Come with me." The ultimate AI's hand lay out in the open, the other hand inside or holding her robes slightly from whatever you looked at it from.

"What are you going to do?"

"You can help Elk, you can save him from dying."

"I..."

"You can help Elk save you." Her eyes began to let out the unshed tears, could this really be happening? Her hands covered her face, she didn't want to show her weakness. Crying was a weakness, she had been taught it was...but when he was... "Come with me, and I will help you."

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

Elk stared at the sheild, nothing was harming it. Had his promise ended up being broken? "No! I'm going to keep that promise!" He yelled, tears leaving his eyes as he looked at the leaf in determination. "I will help you wake up Helb! I will!" He quickly pulled out another artisan's soul, fueling himself as time seemed to have stopped. Everyone looked at the child AI's form, her eyes looking on at Corbenik's form with a look of calm.

"Mother, it is time that you died...time that you truly let your purpose finish." Lights fell from her body, taking the forms of familiar people. Orca's form came first, smiling as if he had outdone the great bearer of the bracelet.

"Can't let you have all the fun!" His light went, and another light shaped a form that BT and most of the original Aura quest knew.

"Boinnnng!" Sora's form launched, his twinblades out as if he was ready to find another member address by force. The next light revealed someone only Balmung had really known, and his face showed it.

"Balmung of the Azure Sky, Orca of the Azure Sea, I will not lose to you!" The form launched itself at the leaf, leaving another familiar form to go. Blackrose's eyes widened at the form.

"You're Blackrose, right?" Kazu's form launched itself at the leaf, wavemaster wand with it's sharpest point up. CC corp employees, including Shana and Terra said a few words to a slightly humoured Lios. The next form made Elk react.

"Elk, thank you so much. I promise I'll see you in the real world." Her form launched at Corbenik's stem, rather than the center of the leaf. Her smile was one that Elk had only dreamed would reach her face. A crack appeared in the sheild, no...many cracks. Just as the sheild shattered, a huge surge of data caused a surge within the area.

2 minutes later...

Kite looked around, everyone got up slightly from their positions. Eyes were everywhere, not just in the one area that seemed to be Corbenik's third form. "Helba, what happened?" He turned towards her, her eyes shifting towards his.

"Well, to bluntly say...my server crashed. I believe this was deliberatly done...but I didn't expect the servers to take such a hit."

"They can be recovered, as long as this fight ends." Lios looked at Helba, he was annoyed, but didn't show any sign of anything else. Everyone resumed their positions, fighting the pesky bombs around them quickly. The eye was being targeted by offensive spells mostly, but healing was made a first priority. Morganna was annoyed, and this time she was more than just furious, the fact they had even...

"Corbenik! destroy them all!" Her voice yelled possessed, and the attacks just got worse. Some were knocked down, but recovered just as fast, this was one battle they would win. They had to win it, no matter what. Their efforts finally took down the HP, but something was wrong...

"It's not..." Elk looked toward Tsukasa, looking for an answer, but finding it up above.

"Corbenik! I told you to destory them!" A set of data drain blades were raised, and Kite's eyes widened before his next line.

"It's...drain heart." Screams were heard, Bear's and Balmungs were first. He could hear Tsukasa and Subaru's. Crim and Blackrose were struck with drain heart, would it be so hopeless. Just as Kite was about to feel the pain as well, something took it for him. "Elk!" The wavemaster smiled at him slightly, glad to see that the twinblade had not gotten data drained.

"I'm sorry...that I...got you involved in something so...pointless. I didn't know what had happened...I..." His voice stopped as the form that Kite had held up with his arm broke into fractal code. He was mad, very angry. This time he had to do it, and now! He ran, dodging blades of the drain heart, hearing screams from the party individuals who had not yet been hit. He jumped, ready to strike at the phase, hearing a soft entrance. He looked up, hoping to see Corbenik had been struck. The ultimate AI looked at him with a smile, he let go of the twinblade within Aura, shocked. Her form raised, the lights that had attacked Corbenik falling from her body.

"Mother..." Her body dissapeared, Kite's eyes widened. He had killed Aura, the ultimate AI...she was supposed to be alive. He was killing Morganna...he had...

"NOOOOOO!"

**Omega Server town:** Lia Fail (mirror server.)

Kite stood there, what had he done? He had done the stupidest thing anyone could have done! He had killed Aura! His self criticism didn't last long, because everyone was coming back to the server. Lights were landing, Orca was right there! "Yasuhiko!"

"I told you to call me Orca!" Kite laughed, looking over at the others. Blackrose was rejoicing with Kazu, who looked as if he was going to be strangled by her love. Tsukasa looked at him with a slight smile, pointing to something to watch. Everyone who was not too busy with an emotional reunion looked on. Elk had been telling Tsukasa to look from the beginning. Two forms were in the small area that contained the chaos gate.

"Helb, I'm...so glad that you're back." Helba's face was in emotion, something many rarely had the chance to see.

"I'm not." Her face looked as if she knew something would happen, this was the worst thing she had thought of.

"Helb...you're going to wake up, isn't that good?"

"Wake up to a world that will always be full of something worry about. I don't think that even you can comprehend what may happen. I just wish this could be the end of my worries."Helb's face slightly nodded, golden rings sorrounding her, meaning she was going to wake up, and soon. Kite then tugged everyone's attention to the sky, smiling as he told of a quote he had heard from an echo. "The book of twilight, was really the book of daybreak. As the creator of the world once said, it is always darkest before the dawn."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

.hack/Morganna's Revenge rewrite

Chapter 11

His eyes slowly opened, hospital sheets went in his hands as he pulled himself up. He was in the hospital? Maybe this whole ordeal had left him in a coma? A hand touched his own, it was warmer than he was. "Elk." That was his name in the world, what was going on?

"I don't know exactly who you are...who are you?" The voice's tone was familiar, but this was a female voice. He turned his head to the person, the face was somehow familiar. It wasn't his mother sitting beside him, it was a strange feeling of familiarity.

"Elk, I'm Tsukasa's player." Elk didn't know what to say, what had really happened? Tsukasa's player was here beside him? Was all this battle just a dream? "You've been in the hospital ever since that dagger..." It wasn't a dream, this was Tsukasa's player...it really was real!

"Tsukasa? I didn't expect your player to be this...feminine." His face lit up slightly, the player who had been in the high fever was surprisingly happy.

"Well, my name is An Shoji here." The female in front of Elk had short brown hair, and was wearing a somewhat formal uniform. "I'm sorry that I'm dressed so formal, but I had to wait for school to get out. I had been skipping during for all the battles." An's smile was something Elk had found the same as the players she had been playing. "What's your name?"

"My name is...Kureno." The player of Elk looked much different than in his actual avatar, his hair was in a slight mess from being asleep so long, but he looked healthy for his age. No real muscle mass stood out, but he had never really had the need to be in need of it. His lite brown hair was just about to his ear tops, and it traveled down the neck slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kureno." Her nod welcomed in the rest of the people within the vicinity of the hallway to come in. It wasn't a sad reunion, but a happy one.

Meanwhile...

Her eyes opened slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep. The machines around her had been removed, and the oxygen mask was all that had remained there for security. Beeps came to her ears, the heart moniter showed that her heart was fully functional. Her body remained in this position for a few moments, removing the oxygen mask from her face carefully. She made no notion to remove the IV in her arm, the contents of a package almost done. A slight amount of liquid still left in it's clear plastic wrapping. Blur colors were first what she saw, which she eventually was able to look at as lots of unopened presents. Some were cold, probably food that had been chilled to keep there. Her eyes nodded that some had been thrown in a huge bag, which was probably thrown out, but the boxes were left for her to see. "Not like being awake is going to change anything." The woman looked middle-age, but was only in her late twenties. Most people had been touching her with great caution, but she didn't know that. She had been asleep in a coma for longer than her mind had wanted for her to know. She layed back down on the pillow, her dark brown hair was in a slight bed head manner, her jade eyes stared to the ceiling.

"My, Miss Niwa!" It was a nurse, her head turned to the young woman. The woman was most likely a nurse that had been working for a long time. Her actions were taken like reflexes, and it was mostly the ones who had been working in the hospital for at least ten years to do that. "It's good to see that you're awake."

"How long?"

"It's been about a year, yesterday you got so much better that we took all those machines away. You've been asleep for about a year, probably even a vegatable. You were hit really hard by whatever did this to you." The nurse patted the pillows slightly, holding up a candy bar. "Well, here's something for celebration. I had been planning to eat it for lunch, but you can have it. Well, I'm going to get you cleaned up. I'll let you shower yourself." She nodded slightly to the nurse, following the Nurse to the bathroom designated in her room.

Meanwhile...

Kureno sat down at the small chair, he had no longer wanted to occupy the well worn bed he had occupied for the last few days. He had requested that he had some space to think about a few things, he vaguely wondered if Helb was awake from her coma. "Well, Elk, can I come in?"

"Huh?" A woman was in the doorway, black hair was half way down her back. She was wearing a beige business suit, and her face was covered in a way that most would say she was hiding. "I guess?"

"Tania woke up an hour ago, did you want to go and see her? If it is okay with you, that is." Her body moved slightly, watching the teens reaction. His mind clicked that this was in fact Helba, no matter what he doubted.

"She's in this hospital!"

"Yes, she's been here for the best care around the area. Is this a yes?"

"Of course it is!" His face lit up, and he quickly slid into his hospital slippers. He followed the woman cautiously as he looked anxiously towards the many rooms, wondering which room contained the wavemaster he had met not so long ago. Finally the woman stopped, turning to a room, he saw a few numbers that had rather nice metal tints. The room revealed a woman, she was sitting down on the bed, her shoulder length brown hair hung nicely against her neck and pajama top.

"Hello Tania, how did it feel to wake up to such a luxury?" The woman sat down, leaving a chair for him to sit on. He looked at the woman, looking into her eyes. The green eyes matched Helb's the wavemaster was right in this room, from the looks of it. He looked towards Helba, who just nodded to the young woman before her words began. "I know that you want to return to work soon, so I'll let my words be short. Please wait until the doctor's clear you before returning to work. You have your requirements from me." The woman stood up, letting the young teen stare at the woman in front of him.

"Who...are you?" She spoke, her eyes turning to the new person. The eyes were so familiar, the voice that had been reaching her ears had been familiar.

"Tania...my name in the real world is Kureno. You know me as Elk." He smiled at the woman, who smiled back at him like a child. She picked up a box, which was chilled and frozen chocolates. It had been recently taken out by the nurse that had helped her. She opened the lid, revealing the chocolates slightly.

"Do you want to have one?"

End of Part One.


End file.
